


(Nie) Święta

by ArfFromMars



Series: Kiedy wszechświat trafia szlag [3]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV), Preacher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, świąteczny chaos
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArfFromMars/pseuds/ArfFromMars
Summary: Kiedy właściciel jednego z największych i najpopularniejszych klubów nocnych w Los Angeles znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach i to tuż przed Bożym Narodzeniem, cała policja wpada w popłoch. Nie dość, że Lucifer Morningstar jest jednym z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi, to jest on również ich konsultantem w cywilu.  Chloe Decker rozpoczyna śledztwo, a Maze przejmuje interes. Kryzys zażegnany? Wręcz przeciwnie. Miastu zagraża poważne niebezpieczeństwo, które pokonać jest w stanie tylko Władca Piekieł.Dla kontrastu, gdy w równie podejrzanych okolicznościach znika niesławny egzorcysta, nikt się nie przejmuje. Wszyscy są pewni, że John Constantine wreszcie zakończył swój żywot, umierając na raka płuc, bądź ginąc przez zadarcie z niewłaściwym demonem. Nikt nie jest świadomy nadciągającej katastrofy, której on, jako jedyny, byłby w stanie zapobiec.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar (suggested), John Constantine/Mary "Zed" Martin (suggested), Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer
Series: Kiedy wszechświat trafia szlag [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/637028
Kudos: 1





	1. Inny dzień

**Author's Note:**

> Reakcja kaznodziei z małego miasteczka Annville na dwóch nieznajomych przybyszów, którzy pojawili się w środku nocy w jego kościele była zaskakująco stoicka. Jesse Custer przyzwyczaił się już do dziwnych rzeczy dziejących się w obrębie tej parafii. Wampiry, anioły i dziwaczne hybrydy nie były dla niego niczym nowym. Lecz gdy słyszy, że przybysze to sam Diabeł oraz demonolog, egzorcysta i mistrz czarnej magii w jednym, nawet on zaczyna coś podejrzewać...  
> Ponownie, dość stare opowiadanie, repost z wattpada

Ten dzień można określić tylko jednym słowem: był inny. Zupełnie inny. Łamał wszelkie schematy, które dotychczas ustanowiło życie Constantine'a.

Po pierwsze, zrezygnował z brązowego płaszcza i czerwonego krawatu, które nosił... no, mniej więcej zawsze od jakiś dziesięciu lat. Zamiast tego ubrany był całkowicie na czarno.

Drugą rewolucją był fakt, że poszedł do kościoła. Nawet więcej: Był na mszy.

Trzecią rzeczą, dotyczącą bardziej jego nawyków, niż tego dnia, było to, że zaraz po przebudzeniu nie wyobrażał sobie, że wszyscy, na których mu kiedykolwiek zależało są martwi. Nie musiał. Stało się to smutną, przerażającą i niezwykle zimną rzeczywistością. 

Po czwarte: Płakał. Zupełnie szczerze. Łzy te były spowodowane jawną niesprawiedliwością tego świata oraz żalem i tęsknotą. Gdyż, w przeciwieństwie do tego, co wszyscy o nim myśleli, egzorcysta miał uczucia. Ukrywał je tylko pod maską sarkazmu.

A szczególe uczucia żywił ku pewnej kobiecie o latynoskiej urodzie. Tej samej, która teraz leżała w zamkniętej trumnie. Której ciało wieźli w karawanie przez cmentarz. Której szczątki doczesne miały spocząć w dopiero co wykopanym grobie. Której nigdy nie powiedział, ile dla niego znaczy. Która nigdy się nie dowie, że tak naprawdę ją kochał.

Pozostał przy świeżym grobie na długo po tym, gdy pozostali żałobnicy się rozeszli. Był świadkiem zakopywania jej ciała przez dwóch grabarzy. Nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Wspominał. Za jakiegoś powodu przypominał sobie ich wszystkie przygody, począwszy od nie tak bardzo przypadkowego spotkania w Heddwich, przez diabelskie winyle, polowania na demony, potyczki z aniołami, ostateczną walkę z Manny'm, aż po jej ostatnie chwile, zaledwie kilka dni temu. 

\- Gdybym mógł cofnąć się w czasie i ostrzec przed zrobieniem czegoś bardzo głupiego, nigdy nie znalazłbym się w Heddwich. Nie spotkałbym cię, nie wprowadził w ten świat. Nie dowiedziałabyś się o demonach, aniołach, piekle, duszach. Byłabyś bezpieczna. Guz mózgu nigdy nie stałby się tak poważny. Żyłabyś, cieszyłabyś się tym życiem. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Zed Martin. I... - Nie powiedział tego. Bo niby po co? Ona i tak już go nie słyszała, przyznanie się do tego byłoby bezcelowe. Nie miało już sensu. 

Jak nic w jego życiu.

Od tego popołudnia nikt go nie widział. Ani w Nowym Orleanie, ani w Heddwich, ani w Chicago, ani w Atlancie, ani w Star City, ani w jakimkolwiek miasteczku w Meksyku bądź Stanach. Przepadł, jak kamień w wodę.


	2. Nie wierz Brittany

Głośna muzyka drażniłaby pewnie uszy ludzi, którzy spędzali ten wieczór w Lux, gdyby tylko nie byli zbyt pijani bądź naćpani, by się przejmować. Dzika impreza w lokalu samego Władcy Piekieł trwała w najlepsze. Alkohol lał się strumieniami, panny lekkich obyczajów wyrywały sobie partnerów, starając się zarobić w ten sposób na życie, a DJ serwował najgorętsze hity lat dziewięćdziesiątych, za co prawdopodobnie nie dostanie wynagrodzenia. 

Właściciel klubu, Lucifer Morningstar, bawił się w najlepsze, pijąc jeden shot za drugim i wybierając sobie Brittney, z którą mógłby spędzić noc. Nie to, żeby był wybredny, ale tym razem chciał spróbować czegoś, a może raczej bardziej kogoś, nowego. Niestety, większość gości płci pięknej tego wieczora, przespała się już z właścicielem klubu, licząc pewnie na darmowe drinki, albo inne przywileje, których nigdy nie dostaną. Jego ostateczny wybór padł na dość ładną blondynkę, która wysyłała mu znaki, odkąd weszła do Lux. 

Lucifer zaprosił ją więc finalnie do swojego apartamentu. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się uroczo, chwyciła go za rękę i dała się zaprowadzić do windy, za pomocą której planowali wjechać na odpowiednie piętro. W windzie dziewczyna cały czas rzucała mu nerwowe spojrzenia. 

\- Czyżbyś robiła to po raz pierwszy? - zagadnął Władcą Piekieł, widząc zdenerwowanie i zakłopotanie dziewczyny.

\- Tak. Wiesz, nie często schodzę na ziemię. A już na pewno nie ma tą, więc o podróżach miedzy wymiarowych z tutejszym Królem Piekła nawet nie myślę. - Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami, po czym położyła mu dłoń na czole. 

Od tego wieczoru nikt go nie widział. Detektyw Chloe Decker rozpoczęła śledztwo, gdy tylko dowiedziała się, że jej partner zaginął. Przepytała wszystkich świadków, jakich była w stanie oszukać, a gdy dowiedziała się o tajemniczej dziewczynie, przekopała całą policyjną bazę danych. Gdy to nie wystarczyło, sprawdziła wszystkie inne bazy danych, do których tylko mogła uzyskać dostęp. Niestety, po blondynce nie został żaden ślad. Zupełnie, jakby nie istniała. 

Nagrania z monitoringu przejrzała po dwanaście razy, jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że Lucifer i tajemnicza lasia wsiedli do windy, jednak już z niej nie wysiedli, co wydawało się detektyw kompletnym absurdem. Generalnie, to jej partner był dla niej absurdalny i nieprzewidywalny oraz skrajnie nieodpowiedzialny i jeszcze kilka innych epitetów, ale żeby zniknąć w środku imprezy i to w windzie? To nie wydawało się prawdopodobne, nawet jeżeli chodziło o niego. Wyczuwała w tym wszystkim jakiś przekręt.

W międzyczasie Maze wróciła do Lux, po to, by przejąć funkcję właściciela i zarządzać klubem. Niezbyt przejmowała się nagłym zniknięciem byłego szefa, przeczuwała, że wróci. I to w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.


	3. O dwóch takich, co zdemolowali kościół

W miasteczku, które jest bardziej wsią, niż miasteczkiem, w takim na ten przykład Annville, nie powinno się nic dziać. A szczególnie, nic nie powinno dziać się w środku nocy, w kościele. Żeby być jeszcze bardziej precyzyjnym: o drugiej dwadzieścia dwie w nocy nie powinno dać się tam słyszeć kłótni dwóch mężczyzn. Szczególnie, że nie nazwałabym ich tak do końca mężczyznami. Bardziej księdzem opętanym przez hybrydę anioła i diabła oraz stu dziewiętnastoletnim wampirem z Dublina. 

\- Mówię ci, ta kartka coś oznacza! Wydaję mi się, że już kiedyś widziałem te symbole. - stwierdził Cassidy, po raz kolejny przyglądając się kartce, którą znaleźli dzisiejszego wieczora, gdy bezładnie leżała sobie na psałterzu. 

\- Cass, jak zawsze przesadzasz. Może po prostu ktoś brzydko pisze, a to jakaś lista zakupów, czy coś. - Jesse wzruszył ramionami, nie widząc w przedmiocie nic nadzwyczajnego. 

\- I w magiczny sposób ta lista zakupów znalazła się prosto na linii naszego wzroku? Po raz kolejny ci mówię: to coś oznacza. - odparł na to wampir. 

\- Nie wszystko, co dzieje się w tym miasteczku musi być od razu nadnaturalne. Nie przesadzaj, aż tak źle z nami nie jest. - skomentował kaznodzieja, wciąż nie wykazując większego zainteresowania papierkiem. 

\- Powiedział ksiądz opętany przez Genesis do wampira. - odrzekł na to Cassidy, patrząc na przyjaciela jak na skończonego idiotę. 

\- Mam propozycję: zostawmy to. Potrzebuję snu. - Jakby na dowód tych słów, kaznodzieja ziewnął przeciągle. 

\- Fantastycznie. Idź sobie spać, ja popilnuję tej karteczki. - odparł wampir, wlepiając w nią wzrok. Jesse chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale stwierdził, że i tak w żaden sposób nie wpłynie już ja decyzję przyjaciela, poszedł więc na plebanię i skierował się prosto do łóżka. 

Cass tymczasem przyglądał się papierkowi z każdej strony, starał się przeczytać dziwne znaki w lustrze, pod światło, nawet podgrzał ją nad ogniem. Nic się nie zmieniło. 

\- Byłoby łatwiej, gdyby ktoś zostawił instrukcje, jak tego używać... - szepnął do samego siebie. Mniej więcej w tym samym momencie usłyszał jakiś dziwny dźwięk, przekleństwa i kroki. Coś zbliżało się do kościoła...


	4. Miasteczko Annville

Przez kilka sekund znajdował się w pustce. Nie otaczało go nic. To nawet nie była ciemność, tam po prostu NIC nie było. Nie mógł oddychać, nic nie czuł, a gdy spróbował krzyknąć, z jego gardła nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Nie pamiętał jak się tu znalazł, kim był, co się właściwie stało. 

A potem oślepiła go biel. Usłyszał jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, wypowiedziane przez ciepły, damski głos. Cudownie kojące słowa przerodziły się w krzyk, huk, odgłosy strzałów. Wszystkie te dźwięki zlały się w jedno, ogłuszając go.

I znalazł się... gdzieś. Przeklął, czując jak jego głowa ma ochotę wybuchnąć, z powodu natężenia dźwięku w miejscu, w którym był przed chwilą. Rozejrzał się po okolicy. Stał na jakiejś pustyni, w środku nocy. Jedyną zabudową w pobliżu był kościół i jakiś inny budynek, pewnie plebania. Stwierdził, że jeżeli to demon go tu ściągnął, to najlepszym schronieniem będzie właśnie kościół. Drewniana budowla co prawda nie wyglądała szczególnie solidnie, bądźmy szczerzy, nie miał zbyt dużego wyboru. 

Wkroczył do kościoła, otwierając drzwi przy pomocy obu rąk, co pewnie wyglądałoby epicko, gdyby zaraz potem nie musiał uchylać się przed uderzeniem krzesłem. Nie za wiele mu to dało, gdyż trzy sekundy później i tak leżał na podłodze, pilnie obserwowany przez jakiegoś faceta w podartych ciuchach. 

\- Kim jesteś? - wysyczał gość z krzesłem, wciąż trzymając je nad głową i celując nim w Constantina. 

\- Mam lepsze pytanie: Gdzie jestem? I kim ty jesteś? - John wciąż nie do końca ogarniał, głównie z powodu podróży przez pustkę. 

\- Nie dosłyszałem nazwiska... - stwierdził facet z kościoła. Egzorcysta kilkukrotnie zamrugał, starając się powrócić do świata materialnego. 

Nie zdążył dopowiedzieć, gdyż na suficie pojawiła się plama białego, jaskrawego światła. Przez chwilę słychać było z niego jakieś głosy, co sprawiło, że Cassidy puścił krzesło i spojrzał w górę. John postanowił wykorzystać sytuację, podciął mu więc nogi i sam wstał. Przygniótł mu stopą rękę, by upewnić się, że dzielny obrońca kościoła Wszystkich Świętych nie zwieje, lub nie będzie usiłował go zamordować. Ponownie. 

Ze swoistego przejścia dało się słyszeć dźwięki szamotaniny, przekleństwa i wyzwiska. Po chwili ktoś zaczął z niego wypadać. Mężczyzna w czarnym garniturze spadał idealnie w miejsce, na którym stał John, co oczywiście doprowadziło do kolizji. 

Podejrzane dźwięki oczywiście spowodowały, że Jesse Custer wstał z łóżka, ze zirytowaniem spojrzał na zegar, przeklął pod nosem, stwierdził, że Cassidy to skończony idiota i poszedł sprawdzić, co dzieje się w jego kościele. 

Lucifer Morningstar, uśmiechając się bezczelnie, wstał z pozostałych dwóch mężczyzn, po czym podał dłoń Constantinowi, by pomóc mu wstać. Ten tylko spojrzał na niego ponuro, po czym sam zgramolił się z lekko przygniecionego Cassidy'ego. Ale nie martwcie się, to wampir, zwykłe połamane żebra go nie zamordują. 

\- Witajcie! Gdzie ja jestem? - spytał Morningstar, wciąż uśmiechając się jak półgłówek. Po chwili jednak przyjrzał się dokładnie Johnowi i wciągnął powietrze do płuc. - Nie wierzę... John Constantine... - W jego głosie dało się wyczuć niewypowiedzianą groźbę. Egzorcysta spojrzał na niego lekceważąco, po chwili jednak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, kto przed nim stoi.

\- Lucifer Morningstar... Odsyłam takich jak ty z powrotem tam, gdzie należą. Do piekła. - wymruczał, mierząc go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Co Władca Piekieł robił na ziemi? A bardziej precyzyjnie: co robił w tym dziwnym miejscu, do którego również Constantine został zesłany?

\- A ja karzę takich jak ty. Barwna biografia, nie powiem. Za każdym razem, gdy ją przeglądam, wymyślam nowe tortury, specjalnie dla ciebie... morderco. - rzucił na to Morningstar. Nim John zdążył mu coś odpyskować, do akcji wkroczył opętany przez hybrydę anioła i demona kaznodzieja. Spoglądał na dwóch nieznajomych z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, po chwili jednak dostrzegł lekko "pogniecionego" Cassidy'ego leżącego na podłodze. 

\- Cass! Który z was to zrobił? Zapłacicie mi za jego krzywdę! - wydarł się Custer, patrząc na przybyszów z nienawiścią.


	5. Półnagi Władca Piekieł ujeżdża krowę...

\- Brawo! Po prostu gratu-kurwa-lacje. A teraz ktoś z was zapierdziela po jakąś bezpańską krowę, czy inne źródło krwi! - wydarł się Jesse, patrząc na dwóch nieznanych przybyszów z wyraźną pretensją.

\- Um... Że co? - spytał Lucifer, przerywając na chwilę wojnę na zabójcze spojrzenia, którą uczciwie wygrywał.

\- Odezwałeś się pierwszy, to lecisz. Tylko niech to coś będzie w miarę duże. - rozkazał kaznodzieja, używając mocy manipulowania ludźmi, którą otrzymał dzięki Genesis. Nie wiem, czy rzeczywiście zadziałała ona na Luciego, czy też Diabeł był po prostu tak bardzo zszokowany wydanym poleceniem, w każdym razie posłuchał i w podskokach wyszedł z kościoła. 

Rozejrzał się po okolicy i odkrył, że jest w jakiejś dziurze zabitej dechami, na jakiejś pustyni. I pewnie w Teksasie. Lucifer nienawidził Teksasu. Co prawda nie tak bardzo jak nienawidził Florydy, ale wciąż. 

\- Krowo, krowo, cip cip cip! - Zaczął poszukiwania, skradając się po terenie i wypatrując jakiegoś żywego, pełnokrwistego organizmu. Nie miał pojęcia, jak woła się krowy, postanowił więc improwizować.

\- No, Milka! Gdzie jesteś?! - Rozpaczliwy krzyk Władcy Piekieł rozniósł się po całej okolicy, płosząc gołębie, które przycupnęły na pobliskim drzewie. Niestety, gołębie nie byłyby wystarczającą przekąską energetyzującą dla zmiażdżonego Cassidy'ego, Luci nie kłopotał się więc nawet z gonieniem ich. Powędrował więc dalej, wciąż wypatrując producentów metanu na czterech kopytach. Jednak te się uparły i nigdzie nie mógł wypatrzyć fioletowych krów, ani nawet świstaków siedzących i zawijających w sreberka. 

Jego krzyk wybudził natomiast ze snu jakiegoś randomowego gospodarza, który wyszedł ze swej chałupki ze strzelbą i zaczął strzelać. Nie miał zbyt dobrego cela, ale w sumie to Luci i tak miał go gdzieś, w końcu był nieśmiertelny i niemożliwy do zranienia. No, chyba że Chloe Decker była w pobliżu. 

\- Przepraszam! - krzyknął, gdy kolejna kula odbiła się od jego ręki. - Wie pan może gdzie znajdę tu jakąś krowę? Bezpańską najlepiej? - Po tych słowach rolnik przestał strzelać, opuścił broń i podrapał się jej lufą po głowie. 

\- Bezpańską to nie, ale może pan podwędzić coś Odinowi Quincannonowi. Jego fabryka jest trochę na lewo stąd. Taka wielka rzeźnia, z napisem, że to... no, rzeźnia. Trudno przegapić. Jeżeli uwolniłbyś przy okazji resztę krów, drogi młodzieńcze, byłbym bardzo zobowiązany. - oświadczył, uśmiechając się jak psychopata. 

\- Dziękuję bardzo! - odrzekł Lucifer, po czym skierował się we wskazaną stronę, nucąc coś pod nosem. Nie jestem pewna, czy to sprawka Genesis, czy też alkohol, który wciąż był w jego układzie krwionośnym działał jakoś bardziej dobitnie na tej planecie, w każdym razie naszemu drogiemu Diabłowi lekko odwalało. 

Podczas włamywania się do niezbyt dobrze zabezpieczonej fabryki mięsa, musiał przeskoczyć przez dość wysoki i ostro zakończony płot (dwieście metrów dalej w ogrodzeniu była dziura, ale businessman z Los Angeles jej nie zauważył). Zahaczył koszulą o jeden z kolców, nie zauważył tego i ubranie, które kosztowało więcej niż wszystkie moje ubrania razem wzięte, wzięło i poszło się paść. Luci stwierdził, że paradowanie w podartej koszuli, a szczególnie włamywanie się do zagrody dla krów w takowej, to szczyt nietaktu, więc ją ściągnął i pobiegł ratować biedne zwierzątka. 

Gdy dotarł do ogromnego budynku, w którym przetrzymywano wciąż żyjące zwierzęta, zawahał się. Może kradzież dóbr materialnych innego człowieka, w celu uratowania kogoś innego wcale nie była taka dobra? Po jakiejś sekundzie przypomniał sobie jednak, że jest Diabłem i wszedł do środka przez niezabezpieczone, ogromne drzwi. Trochę zdziwił go ogólny brak zabezpieczeń, nie na tyle jednak, by się tym faktem przejął. 

Kilkadziesiąt krów spojrzało na niego smutnym wzrokiem, gdy tylko włączył światło. Jemu również zrobiło się smutno. Przeszedł się między zagrodami, klepiąc zwierzątka po pyszczkach. Poprzysiągł sobie, że osobiście przypilnuje tego, by temu całemu Quincannonowi po śmierci urządzić takie tortury, że się facet nie pozbiera.

\- Nikt tak nie traktuje zwierząt. NIKT! Ci, cichutko. Wujek Lucifer nie pozwoli złemu panu cię skrzywdzić. - przemówił do jednego ze zwierzątek, przytulając się do jego pyszczka. - Chcesz zostać pokarmem dla mojego nowego znajomego? - spytał krowę, patrząc jej prosto w jedno z wodnistych, bezmyślnych oczu. Mrugnęła powieką. 

\- Biorę to jako tak! Fantastycznie! - W tym momencie przywalił w wielki, czerwony przycisk, który znajdował się na ścianie w pobliżu boksu jego nowej przyjaciółki/ofiary. Wskoczył na zwierze, podczas gdy wszystkie furtki się otworzyły i bydło zalało całą stodołę. Bezładna masa trzody rozwaliła ogrodzenie i rozpierzchła się po całym terenie miasteczka i okolicy. Luci tymczasem pokierował swojego krowiego rumaka prosto do kościoła.


	6. Wampiry, Bieszczady, czy może być dziwniej?

\- Co tu się stało? - spytał Constantine, patrząc na całą sytuację z boku i solidnie nie ogarniając co właśnie przydarzyło się jego byłemu nemezis. 

\- Poważnie poturbowaliście mojego przyjaciela. - odpowiedział Jesse, patrząc na niego jak na skończonego idiotę. 

\- Tyle to wiem, ale... Czemu krowy? I czemu twój kumpel jest wampirem? - Constantine podszedł do na wpół zgniecionego Cassidy'ego i przyjrzał się jego uzębieniu. Poza zaskakującą ilością krwi, która normalnie nie zmieściłaby się w żadnym organizmie człowieko-podobnym (znaczące spojrzenie na pewnego reżysera, w którego filmach widzimy anatomiczne anomalie w stylu człowiek składający się z samej krwi i skóry...), z jego gęby wystawały też dwa wampirze kły. 

\- Skąd wiesz, że Cass jest wampirem? - zapytał Custer, podejrzliwie przyglądając się poczynaniom egzorcysty.

\- Właśnie mi to powiedziałeś. Wcześniej tylko zgadywałem. Na mojej Ziemi nie ma wampirów. A przynajmniej nigdy o żadnym nie słyszałem, ale z większości opisów można by wywnioskować, że posiadają kły i żywią się krwią. - odparł, wskazując na wspomniane fragmenty uzębienia. Przeanalizował całą sytuację i doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej będzie, jeżeli prawdę będzie odkrywać etapami. W końcu nigdy nie wiadomo, czy ludzki mózg nie może eksplodować z powodu zbyt dużego natężenia dziwności. 

Trzeba przyznać, że ta odpowiedź trochę zdziwiła kaznodzieję. A raczej zdziwiła go szybkość, z jaką nieznanemu gościowi udało się dotrzeć do prawdziwej tożsamości jego przyjaciela. On sam nie potrafił tego dostrzec przez dobre kilka tygodni...

\- Nie martw się, to wcale nie tak, że jestem jakoś specjalnie bystry. Po prostu nawykłem do dziwnych rzeczy, nadnaturalnych stworzeń i innego tego typu rzeczy. - wyjaśnił, widząc zaniepokojenie Jesse'go.

\- Uwierz mi, ja też. - Custer uśmiechnął się lekko. Stwierdził, że może dziwny przybysz nie jest aż taki zły, jak wydawał mu się na początku. 

\- W sumie to się nie przedstawiłem. John Constantine, egzorcysta, demonolog i okazjonalny amator czarnej magii. - Wyciągnął w stronę kaznodziei dłoń.

\- Jesse Custer. Jestem czymś na kształt księdza w tej parafii. I przy okazji jestem opętany przez coś znane jako Genesis. - Uścisk dłoni był ostatecznym znakiem nastającego między nimi pokoju. 

\- Genesis? Mam nadzieję, że nie chodzi ci o zespół... - John wyglądał na poważnie przerażonego perspektywą stania naprzeciw osoby opętanej przez ducha brytyjskiego zespołu rockowego.

\- Nie, Genesis, hybryda anioła i demona, która nigdy nie powinna była powstać. Pozwala mi naginać ludzi, ich zachowanie i myśli do mojej własnej woli. - odpowiedział. 

\- Nieźle. To tego użyłeś na Luciferze? - Constantine zadając to pytanie machinalnie spojrzał w stronę drzwi, za którymi zniknął Władca Piekieł. 

\- Luciferze? Masz na myśli Diabła? Władcę Piekieł? Szatana? - Do kaznodziei właśnie dotarło, że być może zadarł z kimś o wiele od niego potężniejszym i natychmiastowo pożałował, że od razu zareagował tak ostro, widząc, że przybysze rozpłaszczyli mu najlepszego przyjaciela. No ale bądźmy szczerzy, i tak nie zareagowałby w żaden inny sposób, nawet gdyby wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. 

\- Lubi się tak tytułować, ale nie jest tym oryginalnym. Naprawdę nazywa się Samael i co prawda jest upadłym aniołem, lecz nie tym pierwszym. I nie włada już tym tam grajdołkiem na dole, rzucił to wszystko i stwierdził, że wyjeżdża w Bieszczady. Niestety, w Bieszczadach nie było miejsca w żadnej gospodzie, schronisku, domku czy innym czymś, więc przeprowadził się do Los Angeles i prowadzi tam klub nocny. - Słowa egzorcysty wywarły na Jesse'm całkiem spore wrażenie. Niby był już przyzwyczajony do tego, że nic na tym świecie nie jest naprawdę takie, jakie się wydaje, ale żeby Lucifer rzucił wszystko i wyjechał w Bieszczady?

\- Ale, że jak? Co? To nie ma sensu... - zadeklarował Custer. 

No cóż, na coś nawet bardziej pozbawionego sensu nie musiał zbyt długo czekać...


	7. Oczywiście, że tak! Zawsze może być dziwniej!

Muszę być całkowicie szczera: Lucifer jest dobry w wielu rzeczach. Nieźle gotuje, jest mistrzem manipulacji i zdecydowanie powinniście posłuchać jak gra na pianinie. Niestety, jeżdżenia na oklep na krowach nie należy zaliczać do zakresu jego uzdolnień. Jest w tym po prostu beznadziejny. Nie powinno więc dziwić, że do kościoła i owszem, wbił, ale od zupełnie złej strony. Rozwalił ścianę i zdemolował ołtarz, ale na szczęście udało mu się zatrzymać rozpędzoną Milkę tuż przed skonfundowanym kaznodzieją i znudzonym egzorcystą. 

Zeskoczył z bydła, uśmiechając się jak skończony idiota. 

\- Poznajcie Milkę! Milciu, to John i... w sumie to nie wiem kto. O, a tam leży ten mój znajomy, o którym ci opowiadałem. Zje cię. - Wypowiadając te słowa pogłaskał zwierzątko po pysku i wskazał mu na rozpłaszczonego na podłodze Cassidy'ego. Mądra krowa z ponurym wyrazem mordki pośpieszyła w tamtą stronę, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z nieuchronności losu. W sumie to i tak wolała zjedzenie przez wampira od brutalnego morderstwa, które zafundowałby jej Quincannon. 

\- Nie mam pytań. - stwierdził Jesse, kompletnie załamując się psychicznie. Cass w międzyczasie został obudzony przez kopiącą go krowę. Cóż, nie będę tutaj opisywać niczego, co potem spotkało to biedne zwierzątko.

\- Nie, w zasadzie to mam jedno... Powiedziałeś wcześniej, że na twojej Ziemi nie ma wampirów. To zabrzmiało tak, jakby istniały jakieś inne. - Custer rozważył w myślach całą sytuację i stwierdził, że musi o to zapytać.

\- Jasne, że istnieją. Pochodzę z Ziemi-1, to będzie pewnie jakaś Ziemia-666, czy coś w tym stylu. - odparł John, jakby to była najprostsza rzecz na świecie. 

\- Nie, wciąż nie rozumiem. 

\- Allen byłby lepszym gościem do tłumaczenia ci tego... Istnieje nieskończona ilość równoległych wszechświatów. W każdym, albo prawie każdym, znajduje się Ziemia. Te poszczególne Ziemie różnią się od siebie często istotnymi szczegółami. Na ten przykład na mojej Ziemi możesz być barmanem w jakimś podrzędnym barze, a ja na twojej mogę dalej być w jakimś durnym zespole pseudorockowym. I jak już przy tym jesteśmy, to nigdy nie odwiedzaj Ziemi-3. To zło. - wytłumaczył.

\- Pytaniem pozostaje: Kto postanowił ściągnąć tu mnie i Constantine'a? I po co? - Do rozmowy włączył się Lucifer, który zaczynał już dochodzić do siebie. Poważnie, ta Ziemia miała na niego dziwny wpływ...

Gdy tylko pytania zostały zadane, coś za ich plecami, w miejscu, gdzie powinien leżeć Cassidy, łupnęło. W następnej sekundzie, całe pomieszczenie zostało zalane niebieskawym światłem, wydobywającym się najwyraźniej z tego samego miejsca. Trójka antybohaterów natychmiast obróciła się, by ujrzeć, że bezwładne, pokryte krwią ciało Cassidy'ego lewituje nad podłogą, emitując dziwne światło.

\- Luci, co było w tej krowie? - spytał Constantine, patrząc na niegdysiejszego Władcę Piekieł z podejrzeniem. 

\- Widocznie Quincannon dosypywał jej czegoś do paszy... - odpowiedział Lucifer. Jesse jęknął cicho, załamując się jeszcze bardziej. Nie, nie ja również nie sądziłam, by było to jeszcze możliwe. 

\- Ukradłeś tę krowę Quincannonowi? Poważnie? Czyli jesteśmy już wszyscy martwi... - zawyrokował kaznodzieja. 

\- Quincannon to wasze najmniejsze zmartwienie. - Z wnętrza wampira wydobył się głos. Sprawiał wrażenie potężnego, przenikał każdą komórkę ciała słuchających, zmuszał do wysłuchania i zdecydowanie nie należał do tego świata. 

\- Kim jesteś? Dlaczego go opętałeś? - wydarł się Jesse, zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że jego ukochany wampir znów znalazł się w niebezpieczeństwie. Wróć. Wcale go nie kochał, to czysta przyjaźń, no homo, te sprawy. 

\- Jesse Custer, jak zawsze troszczący się o tego małego, zapchlonego wampira... Intrygujące. Lecz nie po to was tu zgromadziłem, by teraz potępiać wasze wybory życiowe. Musicie się zjednoczyć, by uratować wasze światy. - zagrzmiał głos. 

\- Uratować... przed czym? Proszę o konkrety. - odezwał się Lucifer. Jaśniejąca postać zwróciła się bezpośrednio w jego stronę. 

\- Przed Nimi. Wypełzają właśnie z najciemniejszych czeluści. Wkrótce zjawią się w waszych światach. Po jednym na Annville, Los Angeles i Nowy Orlean. Ale musicie się pośpieszyć! Jeżeli Oni przeżyją Boże Narodzenie, już nic nie będzie Ich w stanie powstrzymać... - Po tych słowach światło zgasło, a bezwładne ciało Cassidy'ego opadło na podłogę, uderzając w nią głucho. 

\- Wierzymy mu? - zapytał Jesse, podchodząc do opuszczonego ciała i sprawdzając, czy jego przyjaciel jeszcze żyje. Oddychał. 

\- Wy sobie róbcie co chcecie. To nie mój problem. - odparł na to John, zapalając papierosa. Wciągnięcie go do innego świata w dniu pogrzebu jego... nie, nawet w myślach się do tego nie przyzna, już było bardzo głupim pomysłem. Proszenie o pomoc i ratunek, nie zdradzając nawet tego, przed czym ma konkretniej ratować świat, nie miało szans się powieść. Wyszedł z kościoła na pustynię, rozmyślając nad tym, w jaki sposób może znów uruchomić przejście i wrócić do swojego świata.

Był dwudziesty drugi grudnia. Godzina siódma rano. Słońce właśnie wschodziło.

A wraz ze słońcem, wschodzili Oni.


	8. Jesse sam z tymi durniami

Przez kilka następnych minut po wyjściu Constantine'a w kościele panowała cisza. Tylko wiatr co pewien czas wpadał przez otwarte drzwi lub rozwaloną ścianę, wydając odgłosy przywodzące na myśl jęki opętanych.

\- Cudownie! Skoro pan obrażalski już sobie poszedł... Masz może jakiekolwiek pojęcie kim są ci "Oni"? - spytał Jesse, wciąż siedząc przy Cassidy'm i starając się ogarnąć, co się przez tą noc dzieje. Stracił już jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że to wszystko spowodowane jest tylko i wyłącznie alkoholem bądź jakimiś dragami, które ktoś mógł dorzucić mu do jedzenia. 

\- Ma być Ich trzech. Mają wypełznąć z Piekieł, więcej, z jego najgłębszych czeluści. - Lucifer zaczął analizować powierzone im zadanie, chodząc po pomieszczeniu. Niestety, nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. 

\- Wpiszmy w Google "największe zło", kliknijmy w pierwszy lepszy link i przyjmijmy, że to jest to! - zadecydował Cassidy, który już od pewnego czasu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. 

\- Ten plan jest tak głupi, że aż mądry! Zróbmy to! - zgodził się Lucifer, wygrzebując z kieszeni garnituru telefon komórkowy. - Mój telefon nie łapie tu żadnej sieci. Jest zbyt mało między wymiarowy. - oznajmił po chwili, patrząc na migający znaczek braku sygnału. Jesse strzelił faceplama, ale ostatecznie przystał na pomysł dwóch durni, na których najwidoczniej był teraz skazany, wyciągnął własne urządzenie mobilne i wklepał podaną frazę w przeglądarkę.

\- Nic z tego, same wypracowania dla leniwych gimnazjalistów i licealistów w typie "uzasadnij, że wojna to największe zło". - stwierdził kaznodzieja. 

\- Typowe. Czekaj, tu masz jakieś katolickie forum! - Lucifer odebrał mu telefon i kliknął w link, o którym właśnie mówił. Szybko omiótł stronę wzrokiem, po czym zaczął się śmiać. - Zabójstwo, kłamstwo i brak przebaczenia? Poważnie? Żadnego nawet wspomnienia o mnie? Nawet słówka? - Wydawał się tym faktem bardzo zasmucony. Do tego nawet stopnia, że oddał Custerowi telefon i począł przechadzać się w kółko, poszukując możliwych rozwiązań. 

\- Ich jest trzech, nas też teoretycznie jest trzech... Może chodzi o głównych antagonistów z naszych światów? - Podsunął Cass, który po opętaniu przez tamto dziwne coś zaczynał mieć przebłyski geniuszu. 

\- Fajnie, to jaki jest główny antagonista waszego świata? - spytał natychmiastowo były Władca Piekieł, wyczuwając, że to może być to. 

\- Genesis. - odparł Jesse. Streścił historię owej hybrydy i zadał Morningstarowi to samo pytanie. Diabeł musiał jednak zastanowić się nad swoją odpowiedzią, gdyż zwykłe "ja" by w tym przypadku nie wystarczyło. 

\- Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że dzielę planetę z Flashem, Green Arrowem, Vixen, tą bandą zwącą samych siebie Legendami i Constantinem, to może być prawie każdy czarny charakter, zaczynając na wrednej siostrzyczce Marie i Malcolmie Merlynie, a na jakimś bogu szybkości kończąc. - Zadecydował Lucifer. 

\- Podejrzewam, że skoro wezwał was dwóch, to będzie to miało jednak bardziej związek z tobą i Johnem, choć ten dość jasno dał nam do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza pomóc. - odezwał się Cass. 

\- W takim razie to chyba będzie moja matka. I mój ojciec, choć większość pewnie stwierdzi, że jest on protagonistą w tej opowieści. Co znów sprowadza mnie do wniosku, że to ja jestem głównym antagonistą. Jeśli chodzi o Johna, to pewnie "Nadchodząca Ciemność", czy jak on to tam nazwał. - odpowiedział Luci. 

\- Z tego wszystkiego można wywnioskować, że się znacie. I nie koniecznie za sobą przepadacie. Czy to może mieć jakikolwiek związek z naszą misją? - Słowa Custera zaowocowały tym, że Władca Piekieł przestał przechodzić się po całym kościele, stanął w miejscu, spojrzał na nich i uśmiechnął się złowróżbnie. 

\- Oh, znamy się, w rzeczy samej. Swego czasu wrobił mnie w zabicie niejakiego Kaina, pierwszego mordercy, ale to nie ma tutaj najmniejszego znaczenia. Kain nie żyje, jego najbliższa rodzina, czyli Abel zginął, jak zapewne wiesz, z jego ręki, a potomkowie... Cóż, nie sądzę, by szukali zemsty. A nawet jeśli, to na pewno nie za zamordowanie ich przodka, czyli tego, przez którego popadli w niełaskę. - oznajmił, opadając na jedną z kościelnych ławek i tym samym powracając do rozmyślań.


	9. Lucifer sam w kościele

Poranne słońce wdarło się już do środka świątyni, a trójka naszych antybohaterów wciąż nie wykombinowała kim są Oni, jak Ich powstrzymać, ani w jaki sposób mogą zginąć przez powierzone im zadanie. No, nie do końca im, teoretycznie to Cassidy'ego nie było w oryginalnym planie tego czegoś, co go opętało, ale rozumiecie o co chodzi. 

\- Emily będzie wściekła, jak zauważy, że rozwaliliśmy kościół krową. - stwierdził Cass, patrząc na dziurę w ścianie i porozwalane fragmenty ołtarza, leżące w promieniu jakiś pięciu metrów od tego, gdzie wcześniej się znajdował. 

\- A jeszcze bardziej wścieknie się Quincannon, gdy odkryje kto mu podwędził tę krowę... - dopowiedział Jesse, patrząc oskarżycielsko na Lucifera. Oczami wyobraźni już widział jak bogaty przedsiębiorca wjeżdża na jego teren z kulą wyburzeniową i rozwala kościół. W sumie to wiedział, że prędzej czy później tak się to skończy, miał jednak wielką ochotę odwlec ten moment najbardziej, jak się dało. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówicie, ale pragnę przypomnieć, że jest dwudziesty drugi grudnia. Owych "Onych" mamy zatrzymać przed wybiciem północy, która oznajmi nam, że jest dwudziesty szósty. W skrócie: mamy niecałe cztery dni. - przypomniał Luci.

\- A ja ci przypomnę, czego nie mamy: bladego pojęcia co to za Oni, gdzie uderzą najpierw, jakimi mocami dysponują i jak ich powstrzymać. - odparł na to Custer. Ta ilość dziwnych rzeczy to było naprawdę za dużo jak na jego biedną, opętaną głowę. - Więc, nie wiem jak wy, ale idę spać. - oznajmił, po czym poniósł się z ławy, na której siedział i ruszył w stronę swojego domu, ciesząc się, że jeszcze jakiś ma. 

\- Muszę się ukryć przed słońcem. - zauważył Cassidy, poniewczasie dostrzegając, że promienie tej gwiazdy prawie już go dosięgają. Lucifer skinął tylko głową, patrząc jak ten też odchodzi w stronę domu, przemykając w cieniu i kryjąc każdy skrawek skóry przed niszczącym promieniowaniem. 

Były Władca Piekieł rozłożył się wygodniej na ławce, przymknął oczy i sam chyba też osunął się na chwilę w ramiona Morfeusza. W każdym razie ze szczegółami przypomniał sobie morderstwo, którego dokonał na własnym bracie, Urielu. Nie wiedział dlaczego akurat teraz nawiedzają go te wspomnienia. Miał przecież powód, zrobił to by ratować Chloe. Cóż, nie zmienia to faktu, że nie potrafił powstrzymać wyrzutów sumienia. Zabił własnego brata. W czym był więc lepszy od Kaina, którego tak bardzo potępiał, do zabicia którego zmusił go Constantine? 

Wizje i wyrzuty sumienia przerwał mu kobiecy krzyk. Gdy otwarł oczy, zobaczył nad sobą jakąś brunetkę, która darła się wniebogłosy i wydawała się zupełnie przerażona. 

\- Kim jesteś? Co zrobiłeś z tym miejscem? - zapytała, celując w niego z pistoletu, który najwyraźniej miała ukryty w tylnej kieszeni spodni. Panie i panowie, witamy w Teksasie.

\- Lucifer Morningstar. To nie ja, to krowa. - odpowiedział, nie do końca ogarniając co się dzieje. Wcześniej alkohol, teraz rozbudzenie, zdecydowanie nie przeżyje w tak niebezpiecznym stanie jak Teksas. 

\- Co proszę? - Kobieta wciąż kierował lufę prosto w jego głowę. Teoretycznie to i tak nie mogła mu nic zrobić, ale wiedząc, że jego organizm reaguje na ten świat dość nienormalnie, wolał nie ryzykować. 

W tym momencie Emily Woodrow, kelnerka, organistka, prawa ręka Jesse'go i samotna matka trójki dzieci powinna była po prostu go postrzelić i nie musiałabym się zajmować dalszym ciągnięciem tej opowieści, ale rzecz jasna, nie to się wydarzyło. Spełnił się za to najgorszy koszmar Custera. Nie, nie ten o Cassidy'm i Tulip, ten drugi. Odin Quincannon wjechał na jego posesję z dźwigiem i kulą do burzenia, krzycząc coś o krowach, zemście i lodach. 

Jesse, wyrwany ze snu po raz drugi tej doby, z przerażeniem dostrzegł błysk lakieru i promień słońca, odbijający się od metalu. Niestety, nie mógł już nic zrobić, w kilka sekund było po jego ukochanym kościele. Zbiegł po schodach, wyklinając głupiego byłego Władcę Piekła i przygotowując się na potyczkę słowną z dyrektorem generalnym Quincannon Meat & Power. 

Wtedy jednak niebo rozbłysło tym niebieskim światłem, które wcześniejszej nocy promieniowało z Cassidy'ego i wszystkich ogłuszył niski, potężny głos. 

\- Dla tego miasta nie ma już ratunku. - oznajmiły niebiosa. A dalej nie było już nic poza jaskrawym światłem, tak jasnym i intensywnym, że nic nie było w stanie się przed nim uchować.


	10. Stara, dobra cela z migoczącą żarówką

\- Co tu się właśnie odwaliło? Jakim cudem znów jestem gdzieś z wami? - zapytał John, opierając się na łokciach. Kilka minut wcześniej (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało) przemierzał ulice Annville, poszukując czegoś nadnaturalnego, co mogłoby mu powiedzieć w jaki sposób wrócić na Ziemię-1. A teraz leżał na zimnym betonie w pomieszczeniu o czarnych ścianach, które ktoś postanowił oświetlić jedynie przy pomocy dwóch żarówek, dyndających z sufitu na kablach. Obok niego na posadzce leżał Lucifer i Jesse, którzy też właśnie zaczynali się budzić.

\- A bo ja wiem? Jakiś gość przywalił w kościół kulą do burzenia, Emily dostała deską po głowie, chciałem ją uratować, potem niebo błysnęło tym nadnaturalnym błękitem i w sumie to tyle. Nic więcej nie pamiętam. - odparł Lucifer, pocierając głowę. On też musiał czymś oberwać. 

\- Wyglądało to tak, jakby coś zniszczyło Annville, jednocześnie przenosząc nas do... no, tutaj. Nie wiem gdzie tutaj jest, ale to coś uratowało nas przed zatraceniem w kompletnej pustce. - stwierdził Jesse. Jego głowa pełna była pytań o zniszczone miasteczko. Najważniejsze dotyczyło przeżycia jego przyjaciół. 

\- Macie racje. A tutaj to coś na kształt wymiaru pomiędzy poszczególnymi Ziemiami i uniwersami. Nie pytajcie czemu jesteście zamknięci w takim pomieszczeniu, jestem po prostu zbyt leniwa, by stworzyć coś z niczego, więc modyfikuję tylko cele poprzednich obiektów... nieważne. Muszę was poinformować, że zniszczenie Kościoła Wszystkich Świętych jest i zawsze było równoznaczne ze zniszczeniem całego Annville. To, co uczynił Quincannon w zasadzie i tak przybliżyło tylko nieuniknione, lecz to również nie jest ważne. - Po tych słowach damski głos przerwał. Constantine rozejrzał się po ponurej celi i wypatrzył mały głośnik ulokowany zaraz pod sufitem. Cóż, ktokolwiek ich tu zamknął, zadbał przynajmniej o możliwość grożenia im bez pokazywania swojej twarzy...

\- Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? To czym był ten kościół? Jakimś bijącym sercem? Środkiem wszechświata? - zapytał Custer, tępo spoglądając na ścianę. 

\- Przepraszam, nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. On po prostu był ważny, dzięki niemu stałeś się tym kim jesteś, poznałeś Cassidy'ego, to on cię ukształtował. On podał mi jednak nową informację. To coś, co Jego zdaniem może zachęcić was do misji pokonania Ich. Otóż, wszyscy mieszkańcy Annville zostali usunięci z multiversum wraz z miastem. Tulip, Cassidy, Emily, wszyscy, na których ci zależało, Jesse, nie istnieją. Ale On, w całej swej dobroci i wyrozumiałości, daje ci drugą szansę. Jeżeli pokonacie Ich przed terminem ostatecznym, przywróci Annville. Więcej, zagwarantuje mu kolejne kilka miesięcy istnienia. - Kaznodzieja potrzebował kilku sekund, by sens tych słów dotarł do niego w pełni. 

\- Więc mówisz, że muszę tylko Ich pokonać? I ten ktoś przywróci moich przyjaciół i osobę, którą kocham? - upewnił się. Teraz patrzył już na głośniczek i wyraźnie się ożywił na wspomnienie o ludziach i wampirze, których zwał przyjaciółmi.

\- "Tylko"? Nie określiłabym tego jako łatwe wyzwanie, ale niech ci będzie. To wszystko, czego wymaga umowa. - odpowiedział głos.

\- Jesse, nie wierz im. To oni zniszczyli twoje miasto, to oni nas tu przenieśli, to oni wpakowali nas w to całe gówno. Poza tym nikt nie powinien mieszać w czasie. Widziałem już okropne konsekwencje, jakie ma coś takiego. - Constantine postanowił ostrzec kaznodzieje. W końcu sam też został w to wciągnięty, musiał powstrzymać potencjalnego współpracownika przed robieniem głupot. 

\- To nie my zniszczyliśmy Annville. To czas i przestrzeń. Co do uwag o mieszaniu w czasie, możesz spać spokojnie. On jest na tyle potężny, że nawet czas musi się go słuchać. To całkowicie bezpieczne, szczególnie, że zniszczenie Annville nie jest punktem stałym. Przenieśliśmy was tu, by ochronić was przed eksplozją. I sami się w to wpakowaliście, wybierając taką, a nie inną ścieżkę życia. To wasza decyzja, my uczyniliśmy was jedynie drużyną. Więc, jak to będzie? Uratujecie wszystkie wszechświaty przed Nimi po dobroci, czy mamy znaleźć jeszcze więcej powodów, dla których macie to zrobić? - W głosie tajemniczej kobiety dało się wyczuć groźbę. Jeśli ktoś był wystarczająco potężny, by sprowadzić ich tu, chroniąc przed samą czasoprzestrzenią (jeżeli kobieta ich nie oszukiwała, co też mogło się zdarzyć), to lepiej z nim nie zadzierać...

\- Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie: czy On może ją wskrzesić? - Kobieta prawie już przekonała Constantine'a, ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie spróbował.

\- Niestety, śmierć Zed to stały punkt w czasie. Jak większość śmierci, mój drogi. - odparła kobieta. W jej głosie słychać było współczucie i zrozumienie. John spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi. 

\- Zrobimy to. - Lucifer odezwał się po raz pierwszy, odkąd przemówił ów głos. Jego główną motywacją w tamtym momencie był widok końca Los Angeles, jego nowego domu. Nie jego pożar, to byłoby zbyt banalne i prawdopodobne (znaczące spojrzenie na Jareda Leto robiącego naleśniki), po prostu tajemnicze zniknięcie. John i Jesse spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. 

\- Fantastycznie. - To było ostatnie słowo, które przekazał im dziwny głos. Potem usłyszeli jakiś pisk i znaleźli się na bruku oświetlonym różowym neonem.


	11. Pierwsze pojawienie się "Onych"

Jakaś kobieta minęła ich, z pogardą marszcząc nos i mówiąc coś obraźliwego o ludziach, którzy imprezują zbyt długo.

\- Dobre wieści kompanio! Wiem gdzie jesteśmy! - Lucifer podniósł się z bruku i ostentacyjnie otrzepał garnitur z brudu ulicy.

\- Zamierzasz nas oświecić, czy też liczysz na naszą domyślność? - spytał Jesse, również powstając z ziemi. John stał już na brzegu drogi i starał się wypatrzeć nazwę ulicy, bądź cokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu w identyfikacji miejsca ich pobytu.

\- Czy zawsze musimy lądować na plecach? Mój garnitur jest brudny! - Były Władca Piekła zaczął narzekać, nie zwracając uwagi na pytania kaznodziei.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, jakie miasta Oni mieli zaatakować, fakt, że Annville wyleciało w powietrze i to, że nie rozpoznaję w tym mieście Nowego Orleanu, jesteśmy w Los Angeles, Mieście Aniołów, siedzibie Illuminati i obecnego tu Lucifera. - odpowiedział mu Constantine. - Więc tak, sądzę, że liczył na naszą domyślność. - dodał po chwili. 

\- Wciąż nie wiemy, kim Oni są... Ani gdzie ich szukać. - zauważył Custer, rozglądając się po okolicy. 

\- Coś mi mówi, że sami nas znajdą... - powiedział Luci. Z przerażeniem patrzył na coś, co znajdowało się za ich plecami. 

Oboje odwrócili się niemal w tym samym momencie, po to, by zobaczyć jak wszystkie światła na ulicy gasną, a ludzie zamierają w bezruchu, zupełnie jakby czas się zatrzymywał. 

\- Czyżbyśmy mieli zaraz poznać nasz główny Schwarz Charakter? - John uśmiechnął się lekko. Wreszcie znów w akcji. Po Nadciągającej Ciemności i Brujeria wziął sobie chwilowy urlop i, o ile to możliwe w jego "profesji", unikał dziwnych wypadków i wszystkiego, co przypominało mu o pracy. Siedział z Zed i starał się choć trochę umilić jej ostatnie chwile życia. Zrozumiał, że jej nie uratuje, wiedział że guza nie da się już usunąć, że już za późno, że kompletnie zrujnował jej życie. Zaczął to dostrzegać jeszcze zanim okazało się, że Manny pracuje dla Brujeria, choć wtedy był pewien, że poradzi sobie z tym, co się zbliżało i uratuje przyjaciółkę. Nadzieję stracił dopiero, gdy zemdlała podczas konfrontacji z aniołem, przez bardzo ulotną chwilę łącząc się z umysłami wszystkich w pobliżu. Wyczuł jej ból i nie mógł już dłużej się okłamywać: zniszczył jej życie, przez niego musiała cierpieć. Powinien był rzucić wszystko, kazać jej przestać, zawieść do szpitala, poprosić o ratunek dla jej życia. Ale nie zrobił tego z czystego egoizmu, tylko dlatego, że nie chciał być samotny, chciał mieć wsparcie, kogoś, kto byłby przy nim w ostatecznej walce, kto nigdy by go nie zawiódł. Paradoksalnie, w ostatecznym rozrachunku, to on zawiódł ją. Pozwolił jej umrzeć, więcej, zachęcał ją do rzeczy, która powoli ją zabijała. 

\- John? John! Ocknij się! Wielkie zło będzie się przedstawiać. - Lucifer pomachał mu dłonią przed oczami. Był podejrzanie szczęśliwy i podekscytowany. Egzorcysta skinął głową i wbił wzrok w otaczający ich świat. Łuna sztucznych świateł, normalnie rozświetlająca niebo nad Los Angeles, zgasła, co pozwoliło naturalnemu błyskowi gwiazd i księżyca zagościć w mieście, prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz od jego budowy. Ku zdziwieniu trójki bohaterów, a raczej antybohaterów, srebrzysty poblask wystarczał, by oświetlić okolicę. Najprawdopodobniej było to spowodowane przez dziwne istoty, z którymi mieli się wkrótce skonfrontować. 

\- Jak na razie to ja tu żadnego wielkiego zła nie widzę. - odpowiedział Constantine. - Co najwyżej kilka rzeczy w bardzo złym guście... - dopowiedział, zatrzymując się przy zamrożonej w czasie dziewczynie, która ubrana była w różową, puchatą kurtkę, która fasonem miała wyglądać jak ramoneska. 

\- To, że Nas nie widzisz, nie znaczy, że Nas tu nie ma. - Cichy, szorstki głos, którego brzmienie przyprawiało o gęsią skórkę, wydobył się gdzieś znad jego ucha. 

\- Tak? A czym wy tak w ogóle jesteście? Uciekającym dobrym smakiem? - Demonolog rozejrzał się wokół, ale rzeczywiście nie mógł dostrzec źródła głosu. 

\- Nie... jesteśmy waszymi najgorszymi lękami. Waszymi koszmarami. Wyrzutami waszych sumień... - To zdecydowanie był ktoś inny, gdyż głos był niezmiennie przerażający, lecz odrobinę niższy.

\- Powodzenia z tym. Nie żałuję niczego. - odparł Morningstar, uśmiechając się zawadiacko. W środku te słowa wywołały w nim jakiś lęk. Co, jeżeli Oni wiedzą o Urielu? 

\- A Uriel? - Trzeci głos, miękki, delikatny, lecz przesiąknięty jadem, wydawał się wydobywać z przestrzeni tuż przed twarzą Lucifera. Ten jednak pozostał uśmiechnięty, kryjąc wyrzuty sumienia i wszelkie lęki głęboko w sobie. 

\- Masz na myśli tego czarnego gostka z Supernatural, który robił wszystko, by doprowadzić do Apokalipsy i zabity przez tą rudą taką, która nie była tą fajną? Dlaczego miałbym się go bać? Albo mieć wyrzuty sumienia z jego powodu? To tylko serial, a dodatkowo muszę przyznać, że mu się należało. - Morningstar nie przestawał grać w swoją gierkę. Lecz Oni już go przejrzeli. Prawdę mówiąc, przejrzeli już wszystkich. Wiedzieli o nich więcej, niż oni sami. I zamierzali wykorzystać tę wiedzę przeciwko trójce naszych bohaterów.


	12. Sekretne miłości, największe lęki, ładne kobiety, te sprawy

Trzy głosy ryknęły złowrogim śmiechem dokładnie w tym samym momencie. 

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że zwiedziesz nas swoimi sztuczkami, marna podróbko prawdziwego Lucifera? Zgoda, może nie kłamiesz tak wprost, ale manipulujesz prawdą, która jest dla ciebie zbyt ciężka do zniesienia. Wiemy, że zabiłeś własnego brata, wiemy, że masz z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Możesz oszukać samego siebie, ale nas nie zwiedziesz. - Kobiecy głos wciąż wydawał się wydobywać wprost sprzed jego twarzy. Wobec tak postawionych faktów nawet Lucifer przestał się sprzeczać. 

\- Dobrze, dobrze, wspaniale, że znacie nasze najczarniejsze sekrety, ale wciąż nie odpowiedzieliście na podstawowe pytanie: Kim Wy w ogóle jesteście? - Jesse postanowił zlitować się nad towarzyszem misji i przerwał niewidzialnemu złu znęcanie się nad Morningstarem. 

\- Oh, nie myśl, że zależy nam tylko na tym pozorancie. O tobie też wiele wiemy, kaznodziejo. Wiemy o tej sekretnej miłości, wiemy o ludziach, którym rozkazałeś się zabić, skrzywdzić, podtopić... Nie myśl, że fakt, iż byli to w większości przestępcy, stawia cię ponad prawem. - Szorstki głos był zawieszony w powietrzu gdzieś obok Custera. On również musiał przyznać głosom rację. 

\- Pogrążacie nas w lęku przed nami samymi? Poważnie? To już dość oklepany temat... Nie moglibyście się postarać i wymyślić czegoś nowego? - Constantine zaczął narzekać, jednocześnie przygotowując w głowie plan idealny na odparcie ewentualnego ataku. Bez poznania mocy wroga wolał nie atakować pierwszy. 

\- Takie słowa padające z ust Johna Constantine'a? Czyżbyś próbował ominąć swoją kolejkę? Nie uda ci się... - Trzeci głos nie miał okazji wymienić egzorcyście wszystkich jego grzechów, gdyż ten niemal od razu mu przerwał.

\- Tak, wiem. To przeze mnie Zed nie żyje. Zrujnowałem szczęśliwe małżeństwo Chasa. Z mojej winy dusza niewinnej dziewczynki trafiła do piekła. Doskonale wiem, jak okropnym człowiekiem jestem, nie musicie mnie uświadamiać w tej sprawie. Więc, jak już mówiłem, spróbujcie czegoś nowego. - Demonolog wyglądał na kompletnie nieporuszonego. Wiedział co zrobił źle, zdawał sobie sprawę z ilości żyć, które zrujnował. A jednak, mimo to, wciąż to robił. Wciąż pozwalał ludziom się do siebie zbliżyć, choć już wiedział, że najczęstszym tego skutkiem jest śmierć. 

\- Nigdy sobie nie wybaczysz jej śmierci, prawda? - zapytał trzeci głos, nie kryjąc rozbawienia. Naigrawał się z jego bólu. Nie pasowało to specjalnie do najstraszniejszego zła, jakie widział ten świat. W sumie to każdy jego przeciwnik by to zrobił. 

\- Nie zamierzam kłamać... - Zaczął Constantine.

\- Poprawka: Nie możesz kłamać. Nie możesz nic ukryć w naszej obecności. - Przerwał mu kobiecy głos. John wywrócił oczami.

\- O rany, to musi być prawdziwe przekleństwo! Ludzie cały czas mówią ci, że paskudnie wyglądasz i to dlatego zrobiłaś się niewidzialna, co? - Lucifer odzyskał przynajmniej część swojej zwyczajowej pewności siebie i postanowił wesprzeć towarzysza broni w niekoniecznie równej i sprawiedliwej walce słownej.

\- Tak myślisz? - Oczywista podpucha okazała się idealna do oddziaływania na dumę złoczyńców. Kobiecy głos ujawnił swą ludzką postać. Przed Morningstarem stanęła atrakcja kobieta o pełnych kształtach, delikatnej twarzy, idealnie gładkiej skórze, jej makijaż jedynie podkreślał niezwykłą urodę. Była ubrana w obcisłą sukienkę, która idealnie podkreślała jej figurę. Żaden facet nie mógłby się jej oprzeć. No, chyba że ten facet wiedziałby, że jest największym złem wszechświatów, był innej orientacji, nie szukałby w kobiecie tylko wyglądu zewnętrznego, albo miał kogoś innego. Rozumiecie o co mi chodzi, prawda?

\- Serio, na tyle cię stać? Zadziałałoby to na jakiegoś napalonego nastolatka, nie na poważnych ludzi, których misją jest skopać ci tyłek. - oznajmił Lucifer. 

\- A co powiesz na to? - spytała, zmieniając swą postać. Na jej miejscu pojawiła się biała kobieta o szarych oczach, włosach w kolorze ciemnego blondu i dość mocno zarysowanej linii szczęki. Ubranie również się zmieniło, postać miała na sobie jeansy i marynarkę.

\- Wykorzystujesz detektyw przeciwko mnie? - Morningstar nie za bardzo rozumiał strategię wielkiego zła.

\- Skądże, tylko ukazuję ci twoje największe pragnienie... - Fałszywa Chloe Decker, gdyż to ją udawało jedno z Nich, uśmiechnęła się, przybliżyła do byłego Władcy Piekieł, po czym przyciągnęła go do siebie, namiętnie całując. 

\- Biorąc pod uwagę głos "mojego" widma, wolę nie wiedzieć, co zamierzają zrobić mi. - stwierdził Jesse, pamiętając o dreszczu, który przeszedł go, gdy pierwszy raz usłyszał szorstki głos. Z jakiś przyczyn, niezmiennie przypominał mu on dźwięk wydawany przez gwóźdź jeżdżący po metalu.

\- Oh, uwierz mi. Są w twym umyśle gorsze rzeczy, niż miłość do tego zapchlonego wampira. Gorsze lęki niż to, że wszyscy się dowiedzą. Gorsze nawet niż wyrzuty sumienia z powodu tamtego morderstwa... - Postać stojąca wcześniej przed kaznodzieją zaczęła się materializować.


	13. Straszne babcie są straszne

Po chwili widmo zmaterializowało się do ludzkiej postaci. Przed Jessem stała starsza kobieta, której twarz była tak pomarszczona, że nie dało się określić jej rysów. Jej sylwetka była dość zwalista, ubranie wyglądało na stare, zniszczone przez bieg lat. Włosy i zęby były pożółkłe, co prawdopodobnie było efektem wieloletniego palenia papierosów w pomieszczeniu. Jej twarz pozbawiona była radości, miłości, czy też jakichkolwiek innych pozytywnych uczuć. W ręce trzymała strzelbę, wycelowaną w głowę kaznodziei.

\- Jesse, naprawdę nie powinieneś był tego robić... - stwierdziła, uśmiechając się złowróżbnie. Custer starał się zachować spokój, lecz panikę i nerwy zdradzały jego drżące dłonie.

\- Babciu, ja... Nie. Nie jesteś nią. Jesteś tylko widmem, które przybrało jej kształt, by obudzić we mnie lęki z dzieciństwa. - powiedział, lecz niezbyt pewnie. Bał się, a nawet więcej: był przerażony. Nie musiał spoglądać na tego potwora w ludzkiej skórze od czasu, gdy policja dowiedziała się o tym, że przerażającą jędza zabiła jego ojca, co nie zmieniało tego, o jak traumatycznych przeżyciach przypominała mu ta twarz. 

\- Oj, Jesse. Jak zawsze coś sobie ubzdurałeś. Oczywiście, że tu jestem. Najprawdziwsza i jak najbardziej materialna. - mówiąc to, opuściła broń i dotknęła jego policzka. Zimne dreszcze przeszły przez ciało, gdy tylko opuszki palców materialnej wersji widma zetknęły się z jego skórą. 

John tymczasem próbował zrozumieć co się dzieje i wciąż planował atak na swoje widmo. Lucifer wciąż całował się z fałszywą Chloe Decker, a Jesse mimo wysiłków nie mógł odpędzić się od przerażającej staruszki, oczywistym więc był fakt, że zdany był tylko na siebie. 

\- Te, detektyw! - Pomimo grożącego mu niebezpieczeństwa spróbował pomóc byłemu Władcy Piekła.

\- Nie, nie, nie, nawet nie próbuj. I tak cię nie usłyszą. Każdy z was musi sam pokonać jednego z Nas. Tak zawsze było i tak już zawsze będzie. - oznajmiło mu jego widmo.

\- Fantastycznie. W takim układzie rzeczy, może przejdziemy już do walki, zamiast tak tutaj stać i obserwować ich starcia? - zaproponował Constantine. 

\- Naprawdę tego chcesz? Przeciągnę cię przez twoje najgorsze wspomnienia, urzeczywistnię twe najgorsze koszmary, zmuszę do stawienia czoła największym lękom. Czy jesteś pewien, że jesteś gotowy? - Głos powiedział to tak, że zabrzmiało jak wyzwanie. 

\- Po co to przeciągać? I tak nie pokażesz mi nic, o czym już nie wiem. Nie zrobisz nic gorszego, od tego, co wyrządził mi los. - zdecydował egzorcysta, wzruszając ramionami. 

\- Tak uważasz? Cóż, przykro będzie mi wyprowadzić cię z błędu. - Nim John zastanowił się nad tym, że jego widmo jest podejrzanie uprzejme i miłe, coś zimnego złapało go za przedramię i pociągnęło w jakąś nadprzestrzeń, czy coś w tym stylu. Przez chwilę cały wszechświat wydawał się krążyć wokół niego, czas i przestrzeń się rozmazały, wszystkie wydarzenia zaczęły dziać się jednocześnie, Hitler na słoniu atakował Francję, mówiąc coś o smogu w Oświęcimiu, Wielką Brytanią rządził wielki cesarz Winston Churchill, a jakiś gość w płaszczu z czasów drugiej wojny światowej latał na pterodaktylu. 

A potem to wszystko ustało. Znajdował się w jakimś pomieszczeniu wyłożonym w całości białymi płytkami, bez źródła światła. Po prostu było w nim jasno. Przed nim stała postać w czarnych szatach, której twarzy nie mógł dojrzeć z powodu zasłaniającego ją kaptura. 

\- Gdzie jesteśmy? - spytał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Nie widział z niego żadnego wyjścia, nie za bardzo rozumiał więc, co to ma do walki. 

\- W twoim umyśle. I zanim choćby spróbujesz: nie możesz tu używać magii. Tę walkę musisz stoczyć jedynie przy pomocy swojego umysłu. Musisz mi udowodnić, że twoja psychika jest wystarczająco silna, wtedy będę czuł się przekonany do tego, że te wszechświaty jeszcze jakoś się trzymają i nie wymagają mojej pomocy. Bądź, co bardziej prawdopodobne, natychmiastowego zniszczenia. - odpowiedziała postać w czerni. 

\- Czym ty jesteś? Dlaczego miałbyś zniszczyć wszystkie wszechświaty, tylko na podstawie mojej psychiki? - John podświadomie próbował odwlec moment konfrontacji. Mimo wszystko, bał się tego, co może mu ukazać to coś. 

\- Jestem Brakiem Przebaczenia. Nie bądź tak zdziwiony. Największe zło tego świata to naprawdę to, co podają katolickie strony internetowe. No, a przynajmniej tamta jedna, na którą zajrzeli Cassidy, Lucifer i Jesse mówiła prawdę. On nakazał mi to przed wiekami. Co pewien czas wraz z moim bratem Kłamstwem i siostrą Zabójstwem wychodzimy na powierzchnię, a On wysyła nam trzy istoty ze swoich światów. Mają one dowieść nam, że Jego kreacja wciąż jest silna i da sobie rade. Jeżeli pewnego dnia to my pokonamy ich, cóż... pa pa multiwersum, witaj ponownie nieskończona pustko. - odparła postać. - To co, możemy zaczynać?


	14. W umyśle egzorcysty

\- Jeszcze jedno pytanie: dlaczego akurat ja? Dlaczego to mnie wybrałeś? - Constantine wciąż odwlekał starcie. Postać zaśmiała się nieprzyjemnie. 

\- Oh, myślę, że doskonale wiesz, dlaczego. - Postać nie udzieliła żadnej konkretniejszej odpowiedzi, tylko poleciła mu by szedł zaraz za nią. Egzorcysta musiał przyznać, że chyba rozumiał. Chodziło o fakt, że nie potrafił przebaczyć samemu sobie. Ale czy ktokolwiek by mógł? Czy ktokolwiek wybaczyłby mu jego zbrodnie? Czy ktokolwiek byłby w stanie wybaczyć takie zbrodnie samemu sobie? 

Brak Przebaczenia zbliżył się do jednej ze ścian i uderzył w jedną z płytek. Ta rozleciała się w pył, ukazując czarną przestrzeń za sobą. Zakapturzony odsunął się o krok od ściany, która po chwili zaczęła się rozsypywać. Pomieszczenie z białymi płytkami zniknęło, teraz otaczała ich klaustrofobicznie ciasna cela, oświetlona jedynie dzięki małemu okienku przy suficie. Na podłodze siedziała jakaś postać, przykuta łańcuchami do ściany i posadzki. John nie mógł dojrzeć twarzy więźnia, choć miał pewne przypuszczenia co do jego tożsamości. 

\- Akurat jego śmierć nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie była moją winą. Urodził się martwy. - stwierdził Constantine, od razu jednak wiedząc, że najpewniej się myli. 

\- To próbowałeś sobie wmówić. Uwierzyłeś w to, że twój bliźniak zginął przez nieudaną aborcję, którą kazał przeprowadzić twój ojciec. Cóż, gdy przyszło co do czego, był on już martwy. Udusiłeś go, John. Być może nieświadomie, ale jednak to uczyniłeś, zabiłeś kogoś, kto miał zbawić ten świat. Zabiłeś Złotego Chłopca. - Wskazał na skutego człowieka, który, jakby wyczuwając swoje przezwisko, podniósł głowę i wyszczerzył zęby. Długie włosy, które kiedyś miały kolor płynnego złota, spływały po jego zniszczonym ciele, które nosiło oznaki wielokrotnych tortur. 

\- Ale zaistniał. W innym wszechświecie, gdzie to ciebie nie było. Rządził nim, doprowadził do dobrobytu... - Zaczął tłumaczyć zakapturzony. 

\- Lecz mimo to i tak wylądował w brudnej celi, skuty, torturowany, traktowany jak zwierze. I nie miałem z tym nic wspólnego, gdyż, jak sam powiedziałeś, na Ziemi na której to się stało nie istnieję. Więc wybacz, ale nie widzę sensu w pokazywaniu mi tego obrazu. - Constantine przerwał mu, odrywając wzrok od wyniszczonego ciała niedoszłego bliźniaka. Brak Przebaczenia tylko prychnął. 

\- Jeżeli tego pragniesz, dobrze. Nie widzę w tobie żalu z tego powodu, możemy więc uznać, że tą rundę wygrałeś. Chyba że... - Widmo przesunęło się lekko. Za nim, skulona w kącie znajdowała się dość młoda kobieta. 

\- Nie. To też nie była moja wina. - Egzorcysta spuścił wzrok. Nie potrafił nawet na nią spojrzeć. 

\- Wiesz to, ja o tym wiem, cały świat, poza twoim ojcem to wie. Ale wciąż myślisz, że to twoja wina. Wciąż czujesz się, jakby to była twoja wina. Jakby to przez ciebie twoja matka umarła. Ojciec zniszczył twoje postrzeganie do tego stopnia, że uwierzyłeś w to, że to ty ją zabiłeś. - Brak Przebaczenia chwycił go za przedramię i zmusił do podejścia do kobiety. 

\- Nie. To nie jest prawda. Umarła przy porodzie, gdyż mój ojciec... - Zaczął tłumaczyć. 

\- Cóż, to jest twój umysł. Zastanów się więc, dlaczego gdy wypowiedziałeś te słowa nie zniknęła, tak jak zrobił to Złoty Chłopiec. - Przerwał mu zakapturzony. Constantine odwrócił się i rzeczywiście, nigdzie nie było jego martwego bliźniaka. 

\- Ponieważ wiem, że jego śmierć nie była moją winą i sobie wybaczyłem. - Doskonale wiedział, że to jest prawidłowa odpowiedź. Ale jak mógł wybaczyć samemu sobie to, że przyczynił się do śmierci własnej matki?

Widmo skinęło głową. John pomyślał o swoim dzieciństwie, a w zasadzie jego braku. To był niezwykle mroczny i niemiły początek jego życia, które potem i tak nie było wiele lepsze. Ojciec go nienawidził, co do tego nie ma nawet najmniejszych wątpliwości. Po krótkim zastanowieniu, odszedł do wniosku, że jego dzieciństwo nie było wcale lepsze od tego, co przeżywał teraz Złoty Chłopak w jakimś równoległym wszechświecie.

\- Wytłumacz mi, w jaki sposób mogę przekonać samego siebie, że to co jest oczywistą prawdą, naprawdę nią jest? Jak mam zmienić to, co przez lata wbijał mi do głowy ten potwór? - zapytał, patrząc na Brak Przebaczenia z niejaką rozpaczą.

\- Czyżbyś się poddał? Czyżbym mógł rozpanoszyć się po całym świecie i urządzić sobie tutaj moją własną krwawą apokalipsę? - Widmo odpowiedziało pytaniem na pytanie. 

\- Nie. Wystarczyło mi powiedzieć, że nie mogę otrzymać od ciebie pomocy. Wspaniale, sam sobie odpowiem. Muszę przestać kierować się w życiu słowami człowieka, który nie odczuwał do mnie nic poza pogardą i nienawiścią. - Zacisnął obie dłonie w pięści. "Kłamstwo powtórzone tysiące razy staje się prawdą." - przemknęło mu przez myśli. Musiał dokonać rzeczy niemal niemożliwej. Musiał przekonać samego siebie, że jest w błędzie.


	15. Spanie z fałszywymi detektywami może prowadzić do problemów egzystencjalnych

\- Twierdzisz, że jesteś niepokonany. Że przed niczym się nie ugniesz. Lecz spójrz, jak łatwo udało mi się cię zdominować. Jak łatwo pokonała cię twoja własna żądza... - Fałszywa detektyw Decker uśmiechnęła się lubieżnie, przyglądając się twarzy Lucifera. Leżeli razem w łóżku, w satynowej pościeli i czy naprawdę muszę napisać, do czego między nimi przed chwilą doszło?

\- Moja droga detektyw, to ty uległaś mi. W końcu, po tylu próbach, wreszcie jesteś moja. - Morningstar również się uśmiechnął, sięgnął po szklankę leżącą na szafce nocnej i wziął z niej łyka bursztynowej cieczy, która smakowała jak coś między whiskey i czystą. 

\- I jak się podoba? - spytała kobieta, zakręcając kosmyk blond włosów na palcu. 

\- Co ma się...? - Były Władca Piekieł nie skończył nawet pytania, gdy poczuł dziwne drapanie w gardle. Jego mózg zdawał się roztopić, przed oczami zrobiło mu się czarno, a jego mięśnie jakoś dziwnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa.

\- Trucizna, kotku, trucizna. - To były ostanie słowa, które usłyszał nasz bohater, zanim przywalił głową o krawędź łóżka. 

Obudził się w dziwnym pomieszczeniu, oczywiście znów leżąc na plecach, więc też gniotąc i brudząc swój ulubiony garnitur. Ściany pokoju były pokryte odrapanym szarym tynkiem, a podłoga została wylana betonem. Całe pomieszczenie było oświetlone przez podłużne lampy sodowe, nie było tu żadnych okien ani drzwi. Było za to coś gorszego: metaliczny zapach krwi, która w bardzo dużym stopniu pokrywała posadzkę. Wydobywała się z kilkunastu ciał, na których doskonale widział rany kute. Rozpoznawał też twarze tych biednych, dogorywających osób. Była wśród nich detektyw Decker, jego terapeutka Linda Martin, jego przyjaciółka i była współpracowniczka Maze, jego brat Amandiel, nawet detektyw Dupek z córką swoją i Chloe, Trixie. No i oczywiście był tam też on. Brat, którego zabił, Uriel. 

Widmo, ponownie w formie uwodzicielskiej kobiety, stanęło tuż obok Lucifera. 

\- Co to wszystko ma znaczyć? - zapytał, wskazując na stos trupów. 

\- Oh, muszę ci to wyjaśnić od początku, bo nic nie rozumiesz, prawda? Jestem Zabójstwem. - opowiedziała mu mniej więcej to samo, co Brak Przebaczenia powiedział Constantine'owi. 

\- Co ma do tego stos trupów? - Morningstar został zmuszony do ponowienia pytania. 

\- To, mój drogi Samaelu, jest twoje wyzwanie. Oni nie są martwi. A przynajmniej część z nich wciąż żyje. Lecz wszyscy zginą przez ciebie. Z twojej winy. Czyż to nie zabawne? Wielki egzekutor, pogromca wszystkich grzeszników, sam jest jednym z nich! Co zrobisz teraz? Ukarzesz samego siebie? - Kobieta roześmiała się, podchodząc do stosu ciał.

\- Nie jest to zbyt estetyczna wizja, prawda? A jednak, to właśnie ją wykreował twój umysł, gdy spytałam go o największe koszmary. Wszyscy, których kochasz, martwi. Zabici przez ciebie. - Ponownie się roześmiała. 

Lucifer spojrzał na swoje dłonie. Były pokryte krwią, a w prawej ręce trzymał anielskie ostrze. To samo, którym zabił Uriela. Z obrzydzeniem odrzucił przedmiot. 

\- I co mam z tym zrobić? - Zadał to pytanie robiąc jeden krok do przodu. Wstąpił do jednej z kałuży krwi, które uformowały się z powodu nierówności podłogi. A że zrobił to z dość dużą siłą, po chwili spora część jego spodni była ochlapana krwią jego przyjaciół, co wywołało kolejny rechot Zabójstwa.

\- Jesteś taki rozkoszny! Musisz to pokonać, rzecz jasna! - Zabójstwo tańczyła wśród zwłok, kiwając się na boki do jakiejś melodii, którą słyszała tylko ona. Morningstar nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, zbliżył się jednak do sterty trupów jeszcze bardziej.

\- Zabiłem Uriela. Tak, wiem o tym. Wiem, że to było złe. Ale zrobiłem to, by chronić detektyw Decker. - Zaczął, wskazując na twarz blondynki. Przypominała mu się dziwaczna scena w łóżku, od razu zrozumiał jednak, że przespał się z Zabójstwem, a nie Chloe.

\- Oh, czy aby na pewno? Czy to było jedyne rozwiązanie? - Kobieta z rozbawieniem dotknęła bezwładnej ręki anioła, która przesunęła się o parę centymetrów po kałuży krwi. 

\- Nie mógłbym wysłać Mamy znów do Piekła. Po prostu nie. Poza tym, dotrzymałem umowy. Matka została ukarana. To Ojciec nie dotrzymał swojej strony i usiłował zabić detektyw. - oznajmił Lucifer. Zabójstwo przewróciła oczami i ponownie stanęła tuż obok niego, głaszcząc go po policzku i zostawiając na jego skórze rozmazaną krew tych wszystkich ofiar.

\- Naprawdę w to wierzysz? Wierzysz w to, że postąpiłeś uczciwie? Oh, Samaleu, jakiś ty naiwny. - stwierdziła, popychając go na stos trupów. Anielskie ostrze nagle zmaterializowało się w jej dłoni. - I tak słodko bezbronny. - Jej twarz przeciął psychopatyczny uśmiech. Z jej piersi wydobył się diaboliczny śmiech, który natychmiast jednak został przerwany. 

Zabójstwo spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na swoją klatkę piersiową, z której wystawała rękojeść sztyletu do rzucania. Z rany zaczęła kapać krew, co nie zmieniło jednak stanu posadzki pomieszczenia w najmniejszym stopniu. Kobieta upadła na kolana i zaczęła rozsypywać się w drobinki czerwonej cieczy, która ją otaczała.


	16. Heterodont

Jesse zmierzył się już z babcią. Pokonał Quincannona. Wyznał Tulip, że tak naprawdę już jej nie kocha i przeprosił za to, że zniszczył ich związek. Pogadał z Emily i wyjaśnił, że dziewczyna kompletnie mu się nie podoba. Odbył szczerą rozmowę z ojcem i wyjawił mu prawdziwy powód tego, że poszedł w jego ślady. Wyjaśnił szeryfowi co stało się z jego synem, przeprosił i obiecał to naprawić. Wytłumaczył Tedowi Reyersonowi, że gdy powiedział mu, by otworzył się przed swoją matką, nie chodziło mu o to, by dosłownie wbił sobie nóż w klatkę piersiową, wykroił serce i dał jej w prezencie. Udało mu się nawet nie zamordować Linusa i wyjaśnić mu, dlaczego to co robił jest złe. 

Lecz teraz stanął przed najtrudniejszym wyzwaniem. Cassidy'm. Co może być tak trudnego w zmierzeniu się z tolerancyjnym wampirem, który dodatkowo jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, zapytacie pewnie. 

\- Jesse? Co ty tu robisz? - spytał Cass, siadając na swoim łóżku. Nie był przyzwyczajony do kaznodziei nawiedzającego go w środku dnia w jego własnym pokoju.

\- Zabawna historia. Po pierwsze, nic z tego co teraz odwalam nie jest prawdziwe, wszystko dzieje się w mojej głowie. Niezła faza, nie? Ale zanim zapytasz co ćpałem, powiem ci to wprost: nic. To wszystko przez gościa, który nazywa siebie samego Kłamstwem i chce zniszczyć wszystkie wszechświaty, jeżeli nie przyznam się do ważniejszych i bardziej znaczących kłamstw i niedopowiedzeń, które popełniłem. Przed osobami, do których były skierowane. - powiedział, wpraszając się do pokoju i siadając obok wampira. 

\- Zmień dilera, bierz pół, albo chociaż się podziel... - odpowiedział na to Irlandczyk. Custer uśmiechnął się i musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że Kłamstwo bardzo dobrze odtworzył zachowanie jego przyjaciół tylko na podstawie wspomnień samego kaznodziei. 

\- Chciałbym, żeby to było takie łatwe. Przykro mi, ale to prawda. Więc muszę ci powiedzieć kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze: wierzyłem ci, że jesteś wampirem jeszcze zanim prawie spłonąłeś w słońcu. Wybacz, że ci nie powiedziałem, wybacz, że cię nie powstrzymałem. - To jedno wyznanie poszło gładko. Z tym drugim będzie dużo gorzej.

\- Przecież nic się nie stało. Ważne, że ugasiłeś mnie na czas. - Cass uśmiechnął się i objął przyjaciela ramieniem, na co ten zareagował westchnieniem. Szkoda, że będzie musiał zrezygnować z tak pięknej przyjaźni. Mimo, że to wszystko działo się tylko w jego umyśle, bał się wypowiedzenia tych słów. Bał się, że Cass go wyśmieje, a potem ucieknie w środku nocy, szukając schronienia przed łowcami wampirów gdzieś poza Annville. 

\- Stało się, nie próbuj mnie usprawiedliwiać. Ale to nie jest najgorszą rzeczą, jaką zamierzam ci powiedzieć. - odparł Jesse. Co w tym takiego trudnego? Dlaczego nie może wydusić z siebie nawet jednego słowa? To tylko jego wyobraźnia, to nawet nie dzieje się w rzeczywistości...

\- Jesse? O co chodzi? - zapytał wampir. Custer jeszcze przez chwilę zbierał się w sobie, potem wziął głęboki wdech.

\- Obawiam się, że się w tobie zakochałem, co pewnie jest najbardziej popieprzoną rzeczą, jaką zrobiłem w życiu. - wypalił. Spodziewał się śmiechu i czegoś w stylu "niezły żart, stary, a teraz daj mi dalej nic nie robić". Cholera jasna, czuł się (i zachowywał) jak niezręczna nastolatka, która pyta chłopaka, który podoba jej się od trzech lat, o chodzenie. 

\- To było niespodziewane... - stwierdził wampir. Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic innego. Pokój zaczął rozmywać się i wreszcie zniknął, pozostawiając Jessego stojącego na pustyni gdzieś w Annville.

\- Co teraz? - Słowa kaznodziei nie były skierowane do nikogo konkretnego, nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, dlatego tak się zdziwił, gdy naprzeciw jego twarzy zmaterializował się Kłamstwo w formie starszego człowieka, ledwo trzymającego się na nogach. 

\- To koniec. Udało ci się, zdążyłeś nawet przed końcem Bożego Narodzenia. - oznajmił człowiek, uśmiechając się. - A to znaczy, że ja znów mogę sobie odpocząć! - Gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, zaczął rozsypywać się w szary pył. 

Custer wciąż stał na piasku, lecz wokół niego powoli zaczęły materializować się budynki i ludzie. Tuż obok niego stanęła jakaś blondynka z dziką burzą loków na głowie. 

\- Gratulacje! Ocaliłeś wszystkie wszechświaty. A oto twoja nagroda: powrót Annville. Dbaj o to miasteczko i ciesz się nim, póki jeszcze możesz. - powiedziała, robiąc teatralny gest, który miał pokazać na całą okolicę. 

\- Czekaj! Mam tyle pytań! - wydarł się Jesse, widząc, że tajemnicza kobieta, której głos mówił do nich podczas uwięzienia w celi z zepsutymi żarówkami, zaczyna znikać. Nie dowiedział się jednak niczego, gdyż nieznajoma rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, szepcząc coś, co zabrzmiało jak "spojlery".

\- Miałem właśnie najdziwniejszy sen wszechczasów. Zostałem opętany przez jakieś niebieskie coś, co kazało ci wyruszyć na misję, by zbawić świat. A Władca Piekieł wjechał w kościół. Krową. Stary, obiecuję, nigdy więcej nie mieszam RedBulla z wódką. - Za nim stał Cassidy, trzymający się za głowę. Za wampirem stał kościół, nawet nietknięty przez maszyny do wyburzania. Custer uśmiechnął się, ciesząc faktem, że wreszcie jest znów w domu.


	17. Wyciskacz łez

Wybaczył sobie. Naprawdę sobie przebaczył. Nie czuł już wyrzutów sumienia z powodu śmierci mamy, Gary'ego Lestera, Ritchie'go Simpsona. Nawet wybaczył sobie to, że przeklął duszę Astry i zesłał ją do Piekła. Możecie stwierdzić, że to straszne, że wyrzuty sumienia powinny go dręczyć do końca życia, ale powiem wam jedno: lepiej jest zostawić swoją przeszłość za sobą, wybaczyć samemu sobie złe uczynki, niż patrzeć, jak się akumulują, stają się coraz cięższe i wreszcie nas przygniatają, odbierając możliwość życia dalej. Poza tym, śmierć jego matki naprawdę nie była jego winą nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, Gary sam sprowadził na siebie zagładę, a Ritchie zdecydował się pozostać w wyimaginowanym domu sam z siebie. Co do Astry, pragnę tylko zaznaczyć, że jego intencją było uratowanie jej życia. Wciąż chciał ją również odbić. 

Na drodze po swoim umyśle spotkał wiele rzeczy, które normalnego człowieka wprowadziłyby w obłęd. Widział, jak małżeństwo jego najlepszego przyjaciela się rozpada, widział tyle śmierci, że sam nie jest ich już w stanie policzyć, widział jak jego życie rozpada się, powoli, kawałek po kawałku, jak staje się coraz mroczniejsze z każdym dniem. 

A na końcu zobaczył ją. Dziewczyna o latynoskiej urodzie uśmiechnęła się do niego i pomachała dłonią, jakby prosząc, by udał się za nią. Nie mógł tego nie zrobić. Brak Przebaczenia chwilowo się ulotnił, zupełnie jakby chciał mu pozwolić się pożegnać. 

\- Nie obwiniaj się o to, co się ze mną stało. Proszę cię, John. To nie była twoja wina. To była moja decyzja. - powiedziała. Siedzieli w czymś, co było dość bajkowym wyobrażeniem Nieba: w królestwie z chmur, gdzie nawet ławki były wytworzone z tego materiału. Constantine smutno spojrzał na jej twarz. Była jeszcze piękniejsza niż za życia, gdyż przestały ją dręczyć ziemskie sprawy. Wreszcie była spokojna i szczęśliwa. 

\- Powinienem był coś zrobić. Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas... - Egzorcysta nie zamierzał jej okłamywać, nie zamieszał ukrywać prawdy, chciał być z nią szczery choć ten jeden, cholerny raz. 

\- To nigdy nie udałbyś się do Heddwich. Słyszałam to, co do mnie mówiłeś, stojąc nad mym grobem. Ale mam pytanie: czy naprawdę myślisz, że i tak bym cię nie znalazła? To było nasze przeznaczenie, zapisane przez Niego jeszcze przed wiekami. To musiało się wydarzyć i poznalibyśmy się nawet, gdybyś nigdy nie odwiedził tego miasteczka. Proszę, nie obwiniaj się. To wszystko było z góry zaplanowane, nie miałeś na nic wpływu. - Delikatnie ujęła jego dłonie. Chciała dodać mu otuchy i jednocześnie uczynić swe słowa bardziej realnymi.

\- Jesteś prawdziwa? Czy jesteś tylko w mojej głowie? - zapytał, patrząc jej w oczy. 

\- Oh, czekałam na to pytanie tylko po to, by odpowiedzieć ci parafrazą z "Harry'ego Pottera"! Oczywiście, że jestem w twojej głowie. Ale skąd pomysł, że nie jestem również prawdziwa? - Zaśmiała się lekko, a kilka kosmyków włosów opadło jej na twarz. Constantine uśmiechnął się. Nie był pewien niczego, poza tym, że to, co do niej czuł było jak najbardziej realne. 

\- Podejrzewam, że będziesz chciał dokończyć to, czego nie wypowiedziałeś nad moim grobem w dniu pogrzebu... - zaproponowała Zed. Zed Martin. Tak realna i prawdziwa, jak podczas ich wspólnych przygód w dniach, które wydawały się teraz tak przerażająco odległe. 

\- Czy to wymaga słów? - spytał, nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku.

\- Nie, ale bardzo poproszę. - odparła, również na niego patrząc. Miała racje, nie musiał mówić jej o swoich uczuciach, był stuprocentowo pewien, że mogła to poznać, choćby po tym spojrzeniu.

\- Zed Martin, kocham cię. - powiedział. 

Nie zdążył zrobić nic innego, chmurkowe Niebo rozpłynęło się, stał w jakimś lesie.

\- Udało ci się, gratuluję. - odezwał się Brak Przebaczenia, ponownie pojawiając się obok niego.

\- Nie możecie poprosić swojego Szefa, by ją wskrzesił, prawda? - spytał, choć doskonale pamiętał odpowiedź kobiety z dziwnego pokoju. 

\- Stały punkt w czasie, przykro mi. Pozostaje mi tylko podziękowanie ci za przyjemną rozgrywkę. I życzenie ci wesołych Świąt. Zdążyłeś. - Zakapturzony zaczął zamieniać się w gaz o niebieskawym zabarwieniu.

Constantine patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę w miejsce, gdzie zniknęła zjawa, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku, zapalając jednocześnie papierosa.


	18. Lista rzeczy, które można mi kupić na urodziny: osobisty demon-ochroniarz

Lucifer spojrzał za siebie, zastanawiając się skąd wziął się sztylet. Zaraz za zwłokami Kaina, na których leżał, stała ciemnoskóra dziewczyna w lateksowych spodniach i czarnym gorsecie. Opuściła rękę, w której trzymała drugi nóż, gotowy do rzutu, gdyby tamten chybił (co nigdy jej się nie zdarzyło, ale wiecie, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony) i uśmiechnęła się.

\- I co ty byś beze mnie zrobił, szefie? - zapytała, podchodząc do niego i ofiarowując mu dłoń. Wstał z jej pomocą i zaczął szczerzyć się jak głupek. 

\- Maze! Chronisz mnie nawet w mojej podświadomości! - oznajmił, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. Demonica wywróciła tylko oczami. 

Sekundę później stos ciał rozpłynął się w powietrzu, z dziwnego pomieszczenia zniknęła krew, Maze również wyparowała, więc Lucifer znów został sam. Przygotowywał się już na kolejne starcie z Zabójstwem, lecz zamiast niego w pokoju zmaterializowała się kobieta w średnim wieku ubrana w długą, białą sukienkę. Morningstar pozostał skupiony, na wypadek, gdyby okazało się, że Maze nie zabiła widma i to jej kolejna reinkarnacja. 

\- Gratuluję ci. Udało ci się pokonać Zabójstwo. Muszę przyznać, że był to dość dziwny sposób, niemniej jednak uratowałeś wszystkie wszechświaty. Proszę, możesz iść, spotkać się ze swoją detektyw, demonicą i wszystkimi innymi zrąbanymi osobami, które znasz. Droga wolna. W imieniu Organizacji dziękuję ci jeszcze raz i pragnę życzyć ci wesołych Świąt, mimo, że wiem, że ich nie obchodzisz. - Kobieta wygłosiła swoją kwestię, po czym rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. 

Na jednej ze ścian pojawiły się otwarte drzwi, które wyprowadziły Lucifera na klatkę schodową. Gdy ostatecznie opuścił budynek, znalazł się na ulicy, idealnie naprzeciwko swojego klubu nocnego, Lux, w którym chyba akurat trwała jakaś impreza. 

Wkroczył tam, zastanawiając się jakim cudem klub wciąż stoi i, co więcej, jakim cudem obywa się tu impreza, skoro go nie było. 

Odpowiedzią była ciemnoskóra dziewczyna w lateksie i gorsecie, rozlewająca drinki przy barze. 

\- Maze! Ratujesz mnie również poza moją podświadomością! - wykrzyknął uradowany, podchodząc do demonicy. 

\- Gdzie byłeś? - spytała ta, wyciągając spod lady butelkę whiskey i nalewając Luciferowi alkoholu do szklanki. Ten wzdrygnął się, pamiętając o fałszywej detektyw i odsunął od siebie szklaneczkę. Maze uniosła brwi, dziwiąc się zachowaniem byłego szefa.

\- W Annville i w mojej podświadomości. I tutaj. I w jakimś dziwnym miejscu, którego lokalizacji nie jestem w stanie określić. - odpowiedział.

\- Dobra rada: zgłoś to jak najszybciej Chloe. Ta stuknięta detektyw wywraca całe miasto do góry nogami, bo się martwi. - rzuciła demonica, obserwując jak wspomniana biegnie w stronę baru.

\- Lucifer?! Co ty?! - Nawet nie sformowała swojej myśli, po prostu walnęła go z liścia w twarz. - Nigdy więcej tak nie znikaj. Mieliśmy falę zbrodni... - I tak oto detektyw przysiadła się do swojego partnera i zaczęła opowiadać co to się nawyprawiało w Los Angeles podczas jego kilkudniowej nieobecności. 

Maze z westchnięciem nalała jej drinka, wywróciła oczami, zupełnie jak w podświadomości Lucifera i rzuciła coś w stylu "Po prostu się zamknijcie i pocałujcie". Parka, o którą jej chodziło była jednak zbyt zajęta sobą, by zwracać uwagę na jakiekolwiek bodźce zewnętrzne.


	19. Koniec?

Fakt, że wreszcie wrócił do domu powinien był ukoić jego skołatane nerwy w choć najmniejszym stopniu. Powinien wreszcie móc się rozluźnić, porzucić strach przed Nimi, postarać się zapomnieć o Zed, ruszyć dalej ze swoim życiem. Przecież udało mu się sobie wybaczyć. Ale to byłoby zbyt piękne, nie uważacie? 

Gdy tylko przestąpił próg schronu, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Wyczuł delikatny zapach damskich perfum i równie subtelny ślad magii. Komuś udało się przebić przez zaklęcia obronne. Komuś, kto, znając jego szczęście, pewnie nie miał wobec niego dobrych zamiarów. 

Starając się zachować tak cicho, jak to tylko możliwe, John udał się do salonu, w głowie przygotowując już listę zaklęć, którymi mógłby ogłuszyć intruza. Spodziewał się ujrzeć jakiegoś potężnego dryblasa, ewentualnie niepozornego zgrzybiałego staruszka, którego magia bez problemu unicestwiłaby całe życie na planecie Ziemi. Albo nawet na kilku Ziemiach. Wielkie było więc jego zdziwienie, gdy zamiast kogoś takiego, dojrzał, że na fotelu przed płonącym w kominku ogniem siedziała dość drobna brunetka. Jednak już w tym momencie, wiedział, że wpakował się w niezłe kłopoty. 

\- Kim jesteś, jak się tu dostałaś i jakim cudem nie utknęłaś w pułapce antygrawitacyjnej? - spytał, wciąż będąc gotowym na użycie przeciw niej jakiegoś zaklęcia. Dla pewności stanął zaraz obok miecza, którym mógł ją w razie czegoś ciachnąć. Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, czy coś w tym stylu.

\- Zatanna Zatara, Mistrzyni Magii. Myślę, że jest to odpowiedź na wszystkie twe pytania. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, wstając z fotela. Przestała wpatrywać się w płomienie i odwróciła się do niego przodem. Cóż, jedno musiał jej przyznać: buźkę miała ładną.

\- Fantastycznie, w takim razie jeszcze jedno pytanie, kochana: co tu robisz? - Przeszukał swe wspomnienia w poszukiwaniu jej danych osobowych. Nic, jedynie Wielki Zatara, lecz wątpił, by dziewczyna miała z nim jakikolwiek związek. 

\- To bardzo proste, John. Przyszłam prosić cię o pomoc.


End file.
